


Content

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Content

Harry patted the soil around the herbs he'd planted in his garden. He loved the scent of mint and thyme floating through the air as he sat outdoors during the summer.

It had taken a lot of work but he'd finally restored Godric's Hollow. His children had known a true home, full of love and happiness. Sometimes he wondered if he hadn't spent so much time at work, fixing the house, taking care of his kids if things would have lasted between him and Ginny.

In the end, Ron hadn't killed him and Mrs. Weasley still invited him on Boxing Day.

~~*~~

"Harry?"

Turning toward the sound of the voice, he looked up into the eyes of the _other_ master of the house.

"Back already?" Harry stood and before he could even brush his hands free of dirt, he found his arms full of tall, lean male. A gentle, but thorough kiss later they broke apart. "How was Animagus training then?"

In the blink of an eye, he was holding a sleek, white ferret and Harry began to laugh, remembering when he'd last seen a similar specimen. Scorpius changed back and Harry nearly started laughing again at the pout gracing his lover's lips.

~~*~~

Instead Harry couldn't resist pulling the bottom one into his own, nipping at the plump flesh.

"You picked that up in no time." Harry slowly peppered Scorpius's face with kisses as he spoke. "I am _very_ impressed."

"Good." Scorpius pulled away although his eyes hinted at getting closer very soon.

"Let me get cleaned up and then I'll fix us lunch." Harry suggested as they strode back toward the house.

"I could give you a hand," Scorpius offered. Harry raised a brow at him and Scorpius began to laugh, a rich sound that never failed to cause Harry's heart to swell.

~~*~~

Scorpius's offer of help with _domestic_ type things was always a platitude at best. Spoilt and pampered as a child, as he was, though not as much as Draco, he was more of a danger in the kitchen than anything else. Harry knew what Scorpius really had in mind and frankly so did he.

They left their muddy shoes at the kitchen door. Other pieces of clothing were left along the way, neither one ever more than arm's length away.

Finally they stumbled into the en suite, bodies entwined, and proceeded to get very dirty before finally managing to get clean.


End file.
